Sean Schatten
-Sean Schatten |Race = Faunus|Weapons = Celesta Blasa|Gender = Male|Age = 18|Outfit = Coat, slacks, vest,|Accessories = Boots, gloves, hat, belts|Handedness = Right|Height = 5'11|Hair = Blond|Eyes = Bright/fiery Gold|Complexion = Fair/pale white|Semblance = Carbonization|Affiliation = Haven|Previous Affiliation = Beacon|Occupation = Student, Musician, Singer|Team = STRR|Partner = Jean Talon|Status = Active|Relatives = *Autumn Schatten (Mother) *Samuel Schatten (Father)|FontColor = #ffffff|BGColor = Purple|Music Theme = "Angel With a Shotgun" By the Cab: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQKMLmXc0xo|Image = Screen_Shot_2017-01-29_at_12.27.25_AM.png|Alias = Snake-Eyes, Singer-Sean, Babe (Mostly by Audrey Summers)|Birthday = November 1st|SymbolLink = |Titles = |Symbol = Screen_Shot_2016_11_16_at_10_29_57_AM.png|SymbolBG = ffffff|Switcher = }} Sean Schatten is the leader of Team STRR and partner to Jean Talon. He was a first year student at Beacon before it fell, and in currently checking out Haven Academy. Background At the start, Sean Schatten lived a happy and generally peaceful life with his parents, Autumn and Samuel Schatten, in a village close to Mountain Glenn, known as ‘Lichtblick’ (German for ‘Ray of Hope’). He got bullied because of his snake-like eyes from time to time, and it did bother him quite a bit Especially if it involved physical assault. Which it did on several occasions. In one instance, Sean had been directly assaulted by a brown haired boy who looked to be in his pre-teens named, Root Ocher, who sucker punched him in the face and repeatedly kicked him in the stomach and face while Sean lay in fetal position in the dirt. Luckily for him, soon, a small girl with purple eyes and black hair, who stood about eye level with Sean, intervened and taunted to bully into a brawl. Sean had serious doubts of the girl appearing on top, but to his surprise, the girl was able to duck under one of the boy’s swings and firmly kick him in the stomach, leaving him to whimper and cough in the mud. Who Sean had now nicknamed ‘The Impossible Girl’ helped him to his feat, and they made their way to Sean’s parents to get him doctored up. After checking his health and dismissing his thanks by simply saying, “We Faunus look out for each other.”, the girl introduced herself as Jean Talon and helped carry Sean to his home. There, they were greeted by Sean’s parents, Samuel and Autumn Schatten. Their anger was almost as big as their concern, but ultimately, both tended to Sean’s wounds while making small talk with Jean. Their meeting ended with Jean and Sean planning the next time they’d meet. Sean had always idolized the heroes in the stories his mother had read to him as a child. They were the good guys. They never let injustice go unnoticed, or un-acted upon. They were always there to give help to those who needed it. Because of this, Sean himself started self training himself to become a Huntsman, like his father. He started out with some basic martial arts, then moved on to sword play. After three years of this, he left his home, and enrolled in Signal Academy. He didn’t have many friends at Signal, save for his rival/frenemy, Arun Kalani, and I’m not gonna lie, this did impact him emotionally for a while, but he eventually got used to it. Or as used to being called things like ‘Freak’, ‘Snake Eyes’, and ‘Scale Face’ as someone can be. Sean eventually graduated with Honors from Signal, and moved on to Beacon Academy, where, after accidentally walking into and falling over with his childhood friend, Jean Talon, and passing initiation, was made leader of Team STRR, alongside Nathan Rua, Ryan Groen, and his childhood friend, Jean Talon. During his time at Beacon, Sean didn’t seem to be an all-too unusual or special individual. That is, until the Volume One School Dance. It was here that Sean actually came out of his shell, and openly used his previously secret musical talent to add a little life to party. He started out as a single singer for this, but he was soon joined by the rest of his team, he as lead singer/main guitarist, Nate on Base, Jean as second guitarist, and Ryan as drummer. As you might expect, this gave he and his team a bit more of a celebrity-like vibe about them, and to his happiness, most people had stopped calling him ‘Snake-Eyes’ as an insult, but rather as a form of greeting. During the attack on Beacon, while Sean and his Team were busy defending the fair grounds, a Beowulf had taken the opportunity to take a chunk out of Sean’s mother’s side before his father killed it. Things didn’t look good for Autumn before Jean arrived on scene, who had some experience in the medical field. She was able to get Autumn to a position in which she could be safely taken to a proper medical facility to be treated. Sean’s father, Samuel, sits with her almost everyday now, holding her hand, doing everything he’s able to make sure she’s comfortable. I mean, how hard can that be when dealing with someone with a 1’7 long bite out of their ribs? (I imagine it stretching from her hip to her armpit) Anyway. After the fall of Beacon, Sean and his Team went traveling around the kingdoms of Remnant alongside their rival team, Team NOVA, to try to help as many people as they could as well as track down any possible leads as to who exactly was responsible for the attack. So far, all they know is that something went screwy with the Atlisian knights and in some way or another, and the WF was involved. In one instance, while stopping in the big city for some groceries, the teams finally noticed that they were running a little short of money, so, they ended up taking a small gig in a local club. The night ended with a good meal, and them going to bed with smiles on their faces and Lien in their pockets. The next morning, while the team was having a go in the gym, Sean stumbled upon a sunset-orange hired young woman, who he had a few bouts with, and immediately took a liking to. Introducing herself as Audrey Summers, she and Sean made small talk while their teams went at each other. This eventually lead to friendly competitiveness, which led to friendship, and eventually to dating. All under the Nathan-Rua-Assigned-Ship-Name, “Solar-Serpent.” Personality Some words I would use to describe him are ‘Playful, Kind hearted, vengeful, brotherly, selfishly-selfless/selflessly-selfish He’s extremely stubborn, competitive, and doesn’t spend much of his time thinking about topics he finds displeasing. But despite this, he is also a philosophical and wise person who understands the beauty, preciousness and value of life, no matter where you find it, from the smallest insect, to the largest human. Hell, he has even shown to have regret over taking the lives of some sorts of Grimm, often imagining the lives they would have lead had he not ended them so soon. He is very loyal to his friends and family, and will not hesitate to put his life on the line if it means saving theirs. He has a sort of ‘Never give up, never give in’ mentality and his will to keep going and keep trying no matter what, which is almost matched by non. But even though he’s a very loyal person, he doesn’t seem to like relying on others to help him, supposing that if he can’t solve problems himself, he will surely become a weaker being and when push comes to shove, he wont be strong enough to shove back. He tries not to let the negative hold him back, and tries to look toward the future with optimism and hope, no matter what the circumstances. He probably has the shortest temper of his team, second place going to Jean Talon, and he has a habit of taking vengeance with ought thinking of the consequences. He has a flare for the dramatic. Appearance Average height, lean, yet strong and toned, Sean has bright gold eyes with snake-like slits for pupils. He has shaggy, yet kinda smooth blond upper-mid-neck-length hair with bangs hanging over his eye. -Combat/Casual Outfit: He usually wears a Whitish-sliver coat that with purple flame-like trim on the tail and cuffs along with a purple collar and interior and pattern of snakes on the back along with his emblem. He also wears Black slacks, black combat boots that stretch to his knees with purple soles, black combat gloves, black turtleneck sweater, white leather vest with, white leather vest with thigh-flaps which hold his knives, two brown belts with white pouches on the back, white fedora with purple band -Hunter/Ninja Outfit: Black slacks, black combat boots that stretch to his knees with purple soles and slots for knives, black combat gloves, black turtleneck sweater, black coat, black cloth which covers the lower half of his face, leaving his eyes exposed -Formal Outfit: Black jacket, black slacks, black dress shoes, white button-up -Pajama Outfit: white T-shirt, loose black lounge pants Hand-to-hand training Outfit: No shirt, loose black combat pants Powers and equipment Weapons Celesta Blasa (Heavenly Fire) A.K.A Medusa * Wielder: Sean Schatten * Maker: Sean Schatten * Type: Duel-Dust-Pistol-Swords (DDPS) * Weapon Derivation: European Long-sword, M1911 Pistols, Whip * Design: White hilt, purple grips on the hand-guards, black grip on the barrels of the guns, Dust Cylinders bellow the blade carry dust ammo, gold connector from the blades to the hilt. * Holstered/Sheathed Form: Sheathed on the back of his waist. * Dust Capacity: Dust infusible blades, Dust ammo. * Usage: Usually splitting it down the middle to become duel swords, they focus on quick powerful attacks to disorient and knock the foe off balance and break through their defenses. While not the best for blocking strikes, this is made up for with his natural athleticism as well as his Semblance. * Planned Upgrades: unknown (Nameless) * Wielder: Sean Schatten * Maker: Sean Schatten * Type: Dust-Infused-Throwing-Knives (DITK) * Weapon Derivation: Throwing knives * Design: Flowing and rounded shape, color coincides with what type of Dust it is. * Holstered/Sheathed Form: Sheathed in pouches on his vest flaps. * Dust Capacity: Dust infused. * Usage: Usually used to create clouds of dust to use as cover, or confuse the enemy, surprise attacks. * Planned Upgrades: unknown Semblance * Name: Carbonization (For want of a better name) * Type: Physical * Purpose: Defensive/Utility * Description: Allows him to harden the outer layer of his skin into a near impenetrable substance. * Activation Cue: His skin that is armored will be jet-black, and the skin that meets the armor will look ‘pixilated’. His fingernails will extend slightly and sharpen into claws * Range: Personal * General limitations: Doesn’t protect him from changes in Temperature (extreme hot or cold) and offers little protection against electricity. * Tier 1: He can control how much of his body is armored at once, usually only covering his fists and forearms. * Tier 2: Becomes impervious to blades and suffers no vibrational effects from concussion weapons. * Dust interaction: When combine with Dust, he can project elemental energy through his unarmed strikes. * Reflection of Personality: His protective side along with his stubborn persona. Trivia * Sean Schatten roughly translates to “God’s gracious shadow”. * He has a pet cat named Ginger. * He and his team are a mini band who do gigs around town. * He often times speaks to the air as though he is trying to break the forth wall. He never truly does, he only enjoys doing it because in confuses people. He has no real awareness of the world outside the WOR. * He has a habit of boom boxing music on his scroll during fights. He says it inspires his footwork. * He sings in his sleep. * He has been known to taunt and speak to his opponents while fighting them to throw them off guard. * He takes inspiration from the Arc Angel Michael and the FMAB Homunculus Greed. * His Aura Effect: His irises and hair turn black when sad or angry. The shade will vary depending on the intensity of his mood. -Unhappy= Greyish -Pissed= Dark Grey -Super Angry = Really Dark Grey (almost black) -'F*ck Everything'= Jet Black * Likes: fighting, singing, playing music while he fights, the holidays, his team, winning, friends and family, the color red, orange smoothies, Star Gazing, heroes, movies, video games, chocolate, training, Pie, cake, roleplaying, strawberries, animals, cats, kittens, puppies * Dislikes: WF, inequality, Faunus discrimination, nuts, Spiders, relying on others, people bursting in on while he’s singing in private, crowds Misc traits: -He does NOT believe in Impossible -Pyrrha Nikos is his hero. (He knows her from stories) He strongly admires her as a person as well as her skill as a fighter, and hopes to match her skill one day. -He finds it tragic and heartbreaking when heroes break. (#Batman VS Superman. Look it up. -He tries to act cool and suave, but has a habit of falling flat at the worst times. * Quotes * -“I don’t believe in impossible.” · - “Do you believe in fate?……..Fate/it believes in you.” · - “Great men are forged in fire. …. It’s the privilege of lesser men to light the flame.” #The War Doctor · - “I don’t believe in goodbye.” · - “I want to live. Not survive.”/“I don’t want to survive. I want to live” · - “I want to love life, not live it.” · - “Alot of people ask me if I’m a Lover or a Fighter. Personally, I try to balance the two.” Category:Property of Kirito Rose Category:Fan Made Character Category:Male Category:Faunus